tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zip
|last_appearance=Bigg Freeze |voice_actor= * John Baddeley * Masashi Ebara * Elise Langenoja * Ian James Corlett |gender=Male |nationality=British |vessel=Tugboat |type=Switcher |power_type=Steam |fuel_type=Coal |number=''5'' |company=Zero Marine Bigg City |owner(s)=Captain Zero }} Zip is Captain Zero's second switcher, and is both the newest and youngest addition to the Z-Stacks. He mostly works with Zug and together they are often used to win minor/smaller contracts (such as the freighting of quarried boulders) and other such duties. Biography ''TUGS'' Zip is often described as Zug, only worse. His head is often in the clouds, he is easily scared and sometimes speaks out of turn, as well as being quick to back down when engaging in an argument, and is easily dominated. Zip could be described as being "slow in the head," for it will often take him a while to catch onto things. Even with basic terms and phrases such as "devious". He is often left out of plans or simply not doing a big part in the job. Zip is never seen by himself and not even as often as the other Z-Stacks, though his roles in various episodes have always brought much-needed comic relief. Whilst Zip and Zug are a similar wavelength, and have often been compared to or matched with Ten Cents and Sunshine, the star switchers. Zug is much more skeptical of the pair, whilst Zip is quite the opposite. He will often follow along with Zug's plans in any situation, even if the concept of doing so causes Zug to lose his nerves, while often taking advantage of Zip's naivety to keep himself out of trouble. Through not without his naivety, Zip can be smarter than he lets on or what other tugs, Star or Z-Stack, estimate. When he has a small idea of how to get back at Zug like scaring him with a simple "psst", he likely takes it. He is also somewhat a more kind hearted Z-Stack than the rest, to sometimes even the Star Fleet such as when he wanted to help Ten Cents push Izzy Gomez off the rocks and mention the truth that O.J. doesn't belong in the Breaker's Yard. But he was stopped both times from doing anything to help by Zug. Zip's hooter, much like Sunshine's, has a whooping sound. Although, it is deeper in tone. It is also O.J.'s in a higher pitch. He speaks with a neutral English accent. Basis Like the rest of the Zero Fleet, Zip is based on the Moran tugs of New York. Livery Zip's livery consists of a black hull sporting white trim, and a maroon superstructure witch also sports white trim. His smokestack is painted in a solid black with the Zero Marine Bigg City insignia on its sides, a white stripe along its top, and a white number 5'' on its front. Zip flies the Zero flag and has a silver search light positioned on the front of his hull. His name is also painted on the sides of his hull in white with a dash at each end. He wears a black fedora with a white stripe. Behind the Scenes Zip is voiced by British actor John Baddeley. Baddeley also provided the voices of Top Hat and Puffa, among other characters. After TUGS' production ended, Zip's model was purchased by the Star Tugs Company, an organisation aiming to preserve and restore the show's models. '''Top Speed- 20-25 knots' Appearances * Munitions * Warrior * High Tide * Quarantine * Jinxed * High Winds * Bigg Freeze Books and Annuals * Kidnapped * Run Aground * Nothing to Declare * Treasure Hunt * Mistaken Identity * The Race * Heat Wave }} Voice Actors TUGS * John Baddeley * Masashi Ebara * Elise Langenoja Salty's Lighthouse * Ian James Corlett Trivia * In an interview conducted by Sodor Island Fansite (SiF) with model-maker Chris Lloyd, Lloyd commented that when Zip nearly completed, his model had accidentally slipped from the workbench and fell onto the floor smashing into pieces. After the incident, it took around two weeks to put the model back together. * It is currently unknown if Zip's other face masks still remain in existence. He currently wears his renowned devious expression. References http://www.sodor-island.net/episodeguide/chrislloyd.html Category:Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tugboats Category:Switchers Category:Z-Stacks Category:Bigg City Port Category:Male Characters